


Start Over

by BOLO4Hagatha



Series: The Mayor's Son and the Sheriff's Son Are Dating [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Jock Derek, M/M, Mayor Talia Hale, Misunderstandings, Nerd Stiles, Panic Attack, Senior Derek, Socially Awkward Stiles, Sophmore Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOLO4Hagatha/pseuds/BOLO4Hagatha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: senior!jock!Derek and sophomore!nerd!Stiles meet in high school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Over

**Author's Note:**

> This serves as a preemptive apology if what you are about to read sucks. I have not written fic in six years, so I really have no one to blame but myself and boredom. All mistakes are mine, this is completely unbeta'd and written on my phone.
> 
> PS. I picture Derek looking like Tyler did in 7th Heaven while still in HS and Stiles, like Dylan looks in The Internship

The late bell rang and Stiles ran along the corridor to his classroom with determination. Being late on the first day of school for first period was not the kind of impression he wanted to make. This behavior is unbefitting of the Sheriff's son. But really, it wasn't his fault. Nope. Not at all. His tardiness can be solely blamed on one Derek Hale.

 

The Mayor's son.

 

Talia Hale was a scary woman and a damn good mayor. How a juvenile spawn like Derek could have come out of her way beyond Stiles. He had better chance of solving the string theory, rather than that mystery...despite the familial resemblance.

 

Stiles made it to his classroom and in his seat twenty seconds after the late bell rang, and immediately he knew his day would only be downhill from here. If Mr.Harris' face was anything to go by.

 

"Nice of you to join us Mr.Stilinski," Mr. Harris gave Stiles a despondent look. It was common knowledge that loathing was the only emotion Mr. Harris was capable of having towards his students.

 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Harris, it won't happen again. I swear."

 

"See that it doesn't." With that Stiles tried to catch his breath and focus on the course introduction Mr. Harris was giving. Tried being the operative word here.

 

His encounter with Derek has left him scatter brained and no amount of air seemed enough to calm him down. His back felt hot where he collided with a wall of solid muscle as he backed away from his locker. His toes felt hot where he stepped on Derek Hale's feet in his attempt to turn around and survey the damage done. His biceps felt hot where Derek had gripped him, preventing his fall, and didn't let go until Stiles almost dislocated his arms in attempt to move away. His face felt hot where he felt Derek's gaze roam. His chest felt hot where Derek's own chest brushed up against his. His ears felt hot when he heard Derek's breathy 'Hi.' His lungs were burning at the lack of oxygen as he held his breath while Derek smiled at him. He felt light headed.

 

Stiles had braced himself for the beat down he expected Derek to dish out. Except, it didn't happen. Derek had just smiled at him and looked at him in a way that unnerved Stiles. Clearly, his oxygen deprived brain was playing tricks on him. Oh well, can't dwell on that now, there is a chemistry syllabus to focus on.

 

The day seemed to be dragging on and Stiles tried his hardest to avoid Derek in the hallways in between periods. For the most part it worked, but the flaw in his plan made him late for fourth period...and sixth...and seventh. Hell of a start to a new year.

 

And just when Stiles thought he was home free as the eight period bell rang, he could see Derek leaning against his jeep from the classroom window. School had just ended, how in the hell is Derek already outside, waiting by his jeep?

 

He is a delinquent, that's how. Clearly, he cut class so he can give Stiles the beat down he didn't have the chance to this morning.

 

Stiles dragged his feet to his locker and took his sweet time packing his books for the homework he didn’t have. Heh, at least they will cushion his fall?! Yup, definitely cushion his fall. And if two minute stop to the bathroom, takes ten, then that's Stiles' business.

 

Taking a deep breath, Stiles finally exited the school and made his way to his jeep. Only to see Derek still waiting...looking at him...with a smile in his face. Well, damn.

 

"Stiles, hey! I, uh, I was waiting for you. Ugh, still am, I guess," Derek laughed nervously.

 

"D-dderek," Stiles mentally kicked himself for showing weakness. He tried to straighten his back, and pull his shoulders back so as to appear taller. He felt his cheeks get warm. No doubt they were also beet red. Damn his pale complexion.

 

"Are you OK? Sorry about this morning, I didn't mean to bump you. I should have been watching where I was going. I tried to find you in between periods, but you must be in the other wing," Derek scratched at his neck bashfully and looked at Stiles underneath his lashes.

 

Wait. What?

 

Stiles was sure this was some sort of trick. Except, Derek was looking at him the same way he did this morning. And yet again, it unnerved Stiles. No one had looked at him that way before. Stiles opened and closed his mouth. Words failed him and he felt his lungs burning again. His heart was beating so fast, he was sure Derek could see it beating out of his chest. His fingers felt numb, and a sense of impending doom washed over him. He saw Derek move towards him and saw his mouth moving, but he couldn't make out the words. He felt like he was underwater. He saw Derek cup his face, but the sensation did not register. And he certainly took a moment to feel Derek's lips on his.

 

A beat. Two beats. Three beats.

 

Stiles slowly began to register the environment again. He was on the ground, his hands fisted on the asphalt. Derek was kneeling in front of him, his hands still cupping his face. Looking at him with fear and concern. Calling his name over and over again. Asking him if he was okay. Stiles took a few moments to collect himself before he nodded that he was okay.

 

Derek closed his eyes in relief and touched his forehead to Stiles'. He exhaled through his nose and pulled Stiles against him, laying his cheek against the top of Stiles' head.

 

"Does that happen often?" Derek asked as he ran his hand up and down Stiles' back.

 

Stiles found himself at a loss for words once again. This has been happening a lot today. Out of everything he thought he knew about Derek Hale, how could he have seen this coming?

 

Derek Hale. The Mayor's son. Senior. Jock. Captain of the lacrosse team. Captain of the basketball team. Most popular student at BHHS. Gets in fights with Jackson Whittmore. Gets in fights with Aiden Whatshisface. Ditches class to wait outside people's cars. Wears leather jackets. Concerned. Scared. Looking at Stiles like he hung the moon.

 

Well, damn. He really didn't see that one coming.

 

Stiles pulled his head from Derek's shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

 

" D- DDerek..." He began, but wasn't sure how to phrase his question.

 

"Did I cause your panic attack?" Derek asked, looking dejected and ashamed.

 

"Yes, I mean no, no. It wasn't... Sometimes I just get like this...you..." Stiles felt Derek stiffen beside him and immediately regretted answering.

 

" Stiles, I'm sorry. For whatever I did to make you feel that way. I, ugh, I never wanted to make you feel...God, I'm sorry," Derek pulled away and stood up. He offered Stiles his hand.

 

"Are you OK to drive? Is there someone I can call for you?" He offered, as he awkwardly stood, shame coloring his cheeks.

 

"You are different than I thought you are!" Stiles blurted out and immediately regretted his words. Again. He saw Derek's slump as he continued staring at his feet.

 

"I'm sorry, that's not what I mean to say...I'm stupid. So stupid. Ignore me." It was Stiles' turn to look at his feet, as his cheeks managed to get even more red than they already were. God damn his pale complexion. Seriously! But he owed Derek an apology. His dad has always thought him to take responsibility for his actions.

 

"You are a good guy, Derek. I shouldn't have assumed... Thank you, for checking on me..." And just like that he flung himself at Derek and wrapped his arms around his neck. His dad always did say that he didn't have the best self preservation instinct. Stiles had always justified that it was for science.

 

He felt Derek wrap his arms in return, and Stiles couldn't help the smile that spread over his face. And when he pulled back, he saw a small smile playing on Derek's lips.

 

"Do you..."

 

"Can you..."

 

The both began at once and laughed at each other.

 

"You go ahead," Derek offered.

 

"Do you think you can ever forgive me for thinking, for assuming the worst about you? It's not right and I really am sorry. I was raised better than that." Stiles looked at Derek contritely. Derek took a deep breath in, and exhaled, nodding his head.

 

"Yeah, yes, I can. I'm sorry you ever felt threatened by me to work yourself into a panic attack."

 

"In retrospect, that was a just punishment," Stiles began.

 

"Stiles, no, that's not...just...maybe we should start over?" Derek offered.

 

Stiles launched himself at Derek again and nodded.

 

"Yes. Yes, please!" He really needs to work on his people skills. His dad was right, he really is socially stunted. Derek's laugh echoed in his ear and Stiles decided he really likes that sound. It took him a moment to realize that he is holding onto Derek for a heck of a lot longer than it's socially acceptable and he reluctantly let go.

 

"Hi," Derek offered in the same breathy tone and smile like this morning.

 

"Hi," Stiles returned, smiling himself.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Let me know, comment down below. IF you want to help me beta my future writings feel free to message me, I would really appreciate the help.
> 
> I'm thinking into make this a series with snippets as to how they get together, make the relationship work, dodge nosy family members, etc, etc.
> 
> I can be also found on tumblr: bolo4hagatha.tumblr.com


End file.
